


Paper Plane Confession

by pipedreams_t0_reality



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I tried to be funny, M/M, Mutual Pining, not angst just dramatic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipedreams_t0_reality/pseuds/pipedreams_t0_reality
Summary: Seongwu didn’t really need to know about Daniel’s feelings. Really. He didn’t need to. He was fine living his life with just seeing Daniel as his best friend of 15 years.But a little slip from that fateful night changed all of that.“Thanks for ruining my life too by the way.” He tells Jaehwan.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Hello! If the plot sounds familiar that’s because Seongwu’s confession came from FRIENDS 😂

Being naive has always been a gift and a curse on Seongwu’s part. He liked the fact that he was naive enough to not feel the awkwardness in his studio when something goes wrong. It keeps him more focused on what’s really important instead of feeling other stuff.

He was only focused on the things we wanted. The things he liked to believe in. Like how he thinks paper planes should be used more often to pass messages because you know.. it’s kinda _cool_ that way. He also liked the fact that he can’t be bothered by other people having feelings for him because the hell he cares about them right.

But on that fateful night when one of his friends slipped and thus began Seongwu’s agony of realizing that he was madly in love with his best friend.

* * *

**Flashback Yearly Christmas Party at Minhyun’s (now Jaehwan’s too) place 2018**

_“Oh look what Daniel sent me from Canada! A paper plane necklace!”_

_“Awwww that’s so sweet of him, Seongwu.” Says Minhyun nonchalantly.He busy trying to clean up after the mess of gift wrappers._

_“Lucky you. He gave me a snow globe.” Says Jaehwan._

_“I got a magnet. Cheap ass.” Minki replied._

_“Oh oh oh oh there’s something in back. It says ‘to the person i care for the most’. Awwww he really went out of his way to have this made for me didn’t he.” Seongwu cooed as if it was the best gift he has ever received his whole life._

_“Well that’s Daniel for ya.” Jaehwan says blankly. “Once during freshman college he saved up for a bracelet to give to that senior girl, Irene, that he was madly in love with.”_

_Pregnant pause._

_All eyes on the man who has said probably the most stupid thing all night, Jaehwan._

_“Wh-what did you say, Jaehwan?” Seongwu asks in disbelief._

_“N-nothing. I just said that necklace is awesome.” The other man laughed nervously. He just seemed to have told the biggest secret that Daniel has kept for the longest time._

_“N-no. The other one. Are you saying that— he’s in love with me or am I interpreting it wrong?”_

_“ **No~** ” singsongs Jaehwan and Minki. “I mean yes.. wait no..”_

_Minhyun sighs. He thinks that it’s time for Seongwu to find out._

_“C’mon, Seongwu you can’t be that naive. Are you? Everybody knows Daniel likes you. Even your mom and dad knows he likes you. Literally everyone we know knows that he likes you since forever.”_

_“That.. that can’t be right. He never said anything to me.”_

_“I thought he asked you out once?”_

_“He did but..”_

_His friend raised his eyebrow._

_“Ohhh that’s what he meant by having dinner together. I thought he meant with all of us.”_

_Seongwu sits down in shock. It’s a lot to take in. He just found out that his best friend of almost 15 years is madly in love with him._

_“So? How do you feel about it? How do you feel about Niel?”_

_“I mean.. to me he’s always been Daniel. The Daniel. My bestest best friend Daniel. The one I can’t live without because he’s always been there for me. He’s my... he’s my Daniel. He’s mine.”_

And that’s when he realized that all this time. The reason why he could never seem to be apart from Daniel was because apparently.. he already had feelings for him.

Too bad he realized it too late.

He tried telling Daniel his realized feelings. Oh god he tried so bad. But Daniel being the sweetest guy on earth— bless sweet innocent heart— brought a surprise for everyone when he came back to Korea days after Christmas eve.

* * *

**December 28, 2018**

_“Alright.” Seongwu paces back and forth on Minhyun’s living room._

_“Alright. I’m gonna do it today.” He says enthusiastically like he’s about to go on a war. He was pretty damn sure he’s going to win this war._

_Minki slams the door open. He’s coughing so hard and he’s out of breath._

_“Wow hello to you too, Minki.” Minhyun says in a sarcastic tone._

_Jaehwan comes running from behind. Like Minki he looked like he just ran a marathon._

_“He— he’s coming.”_

_Seongwu’s ears perks up._

_“Seongwu— go..” Minki still trying to catch air tries his hardest to get the words out._

_“Seongwu hyung— go hide!” Jaehwan yells._

_Minhyun and Seongwu stands in front of the two dying men. “Let it out, Jae.” Says Minhyun almost annoyed._

_Minki hears the footsteps coming up to the apartment._

_With his leftover strength, he *tried to* pushes Seongwu going to the bedroom._

_“Wh— what the hell are you—“_

**_“SURPRISE!”_ **

_Minki freezes. He looks back and saw Jaehwan and Minhyun were also frozen in place._

_When Seongwu heard Daniel’s voice, it melted his ear. He’s got his back turned but he can already see the other man’s thousand watt smile that could fucking beat the—_

_His world spun. Is he dizzy? No that can’t be. He ate an hour ago. Nauseous? Kind of. He wants to throw up. And God he knows exactly where he wants to throw up._

_To just say the his heart sank is an understatement. His fucking heart sank along with the Titanic. His lungs? sucked out of air. His ribcage? Shattered by a wrecking ball. His insides have turned topsy turvy. He doesn’t know how— what to feel._

_Minhyun finally speaks. “Niel! So glad to see you again!” He fakes it. “Who— who is this?” His voice quivers from— excitement? Yeah excitement that’s what he wants Daniel to think._

_Daniel gets all giddy and excited. He holds on to his surprise._

_“Everyone meet my, Rosé. My girlfriend. She’s from Australia but we met during the business conference in Canada.” He proudly announces._

_“Hello everyone! I’m Rose Park. Nice meeting you all.” She says in an Australian accent that makes Seongwu wish he’d taken that offer from his parents to go to a college in London._

_Seongwu collects himself._

_He stands straight. Put up a huge *fake* smile. Walks over to Daniel like it’s a fucking runway show. He extends his hand to shake and says “Nice to meet you, Rosé. I’m Ong Seongwu. Daniel’s best friend of 15 years.” He finishes with a smirk._

_He might’ve not went to that British school in high school and had the chance to have that British accent— that Daniel would’ve loved so much— but he fucking went to Hanlim Multi Arts School, bitch. He knows how to fucking act._

* * *

After one too many drinks one night, Seongwu had a brilliantly _stupid_ idea.

“Seongwu, no! This is not a good idea! Give me back the phone!” Minhyun struggles to take the phone from his drunk friend’s hand. “He has a girlfriend for fucks sake don’t screw this up for him!”

“No! I will call him!” drunk man stubbornly stands his ground all while holding dearly to the phone that’s being taken away from him.

“Jaehwan! Don’t just stand there! HELP ME GET THE PHONE FROM HIM!” Minhyun continues to wrestle Seongwu on his and Jaehwan’s couch.

“Oh.. I really don’t want to, hyung.” The man with the cute cheeks replied. “For some reason I wanna see him regret this tomorrow morning.”

Minhyun and Seongwu continues to tussle around the living room. Seongwu not wanting to lose at this contest and Minhyun angry and impressed at the fact that despite being wasted, Seongwu still has a lot of strength left in him.

“ahh! Minki?!” the sober one asks for help once more from the spectators.

“No can do, my friend. Same as Jaehwan, I wanna see him regret this decision tomorrow.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes and finally gave in. He loves Seongwu but he doesn’t care enough to prolong this stupid fight. He lets go of the phone making Seongwu fall on the living room floor with a thud.

“Ouch! That hurts, Minhyunnie!” Seongwu cries for a moment. Without another second more to waste, he stays seated on the floor and quickly opens his phone to dial up someone.

“You are not allowed to blame me tomorrow for this you asshole!” his friend yelled not wanting to have anything to do with the drunken mess in front of him anymore.

The three watched Seongwu giggling on the floor with the phone on his ear. They’re simply amazed at how Seongwu becomes so aggressively strong and stupid when he’s drunk.

The the other person’s line rings several times but no one answers. Making Seongwu irritated and so he finds another way to get his message across the line. Because apparently whatever he wanted to say, it needed to be said now.

“Douche bag doesn’t even answer my calls anymore!” He says with an incredulous expression. “Must be nice to have somebody by your side now, huh, Kang Daniel. While I’m here crying for you. You stupid, stupid, stupid, puppy.” He continues to mumble with tears starting to fog up his eyes.

One thing that Seongwu hates the most is being avoided especially by best friend.

“This is 2020, Kang. There are many ways I can get my message to you.” Before he could even make another move, his phone battery dies.

He looks at Jaehwan who has been standing in front of him. “Jaehwan! Your phone!”He commands.

“Her—” before Jaehwan could even hand his phone, Minhyun stops him.

“We’re not getting into this mess, Jaehwan.” Minhyun forcefully pulls Jaehwan away from Seongwu.

Minki on the other hand quickly takes out his phone and happily gave it to Seongwu.

The couple looks at Minki with a what are you doing look.

“You do know the man he’s about to call is in a relationship right?” Minhyun asks.

  
“What? I said I want to see him regret this tomorrow. So I’m making it happen. And besides, they broke up. I saw Rosé storming out of his apartment last night. It was a huge fight. And even they were still together, I’d still let him call Daniel. I never like that girl for Daniel anyways. Her annoying Australian accent annoys the shit out of me.” He shrugs and smiled at Seongwu. “Go ahead, Seongwu. Call him. Leave him a message on Kakao.” He encourages the man.

“Thank you, Minki-ya. You’re an angel.” Seongwu gratefully thanks the man.

He quickly opens Minki’s phone and opened Daniel’s chat on kakao. He’s going to leave him a voice message. In his head he thought.

Wouldn’t this be a surprise for Daniel when he opens this message and realize that it’s me. Yeah, this is a good idea.

Seongwu clears his throat and pressed record.

“Hello Daniel, I know you know who this is so listen closely, Kang, I am over you. You hear me? You hear me, Kang Daniel! I am over you! When you get this message, know for sure that I am over you!” Seongwu angrily ends the call.

“Ha! That will show him!” he shouts at nobody. He looks at his friends who were giggling at him. He couldn’t understand why but he’s just happy that they’re happy.

And then he blacks out.

Minki approaches the now lying down man in the living room and looks at the screen of his phone while it’s still on Seongwu’s hand.

“Mr. Move On didn’t even press send.” He lightly pushes Seongwu’s thumb and made it press send. “Woooops. My bad.” He says without a hint of guilt. He takes his phone away and proceeded on getting his coat and started to head out.

“You’re not even gonna help us clean up?” Minhyun asked him.

“Hey! You’re the host. Bye, weird couple! Bye, drunk man on the floor! Good luck on regretting this tomorrow!”

Morning comes in a form of a headache and thirst. Seongwu tries to get himself together and slowly sat down. His world is still spinning and he doesn’t know if he wants to throw up or if he wants to eat. Either way, he knows he’ll be seeing food in front of him, freshly cooked or partially digested.

“Good morning, buttercup. Had a good sleep?” Minhyun appears from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee on his hand and hands it to the zombie looking man sitting on his couch.

“My head aches so bad.” He said sounding like a dying man. If there’s one thing Seongwu knows and regrets right now, it’s thebad hangover that he’s currently experiencing. He’s usually a good drinker but it seems like he went way over his limit last night.

“Have you seen my phone, Min? I need to check my messages and emails. I’m waiting for an important client to reply.”

“Oh really? Well here you go, Seongwu, I took the liberty to charge it last night since it has gone dead. But I haven’t restarted it yet.”

“Wow. Thanks, Min. You’re the best. You even knew it died.” He takes his phone with a big smile.

“Well you know me. Always one step ahead of you. And also it felt like something more important than a client is going to contact you today.” Minhyun says nonchalantly and heads back to the kitchen to cook them breakfast.

“What do you m—“

A series of notifications comes in.

_Ding after ding._

“Good morning, everyone.” Jaehwan comes into the living room with a puffy morning face. “Oh wow Seongwu-hyung. It’s still morning yet your phone’s already busy. Must be nice to be an on demand photographer.” He comments without thinking too much.

“Good morning, hun. Breakfast?” Minhyun gives him a kiss on the cheek. “And also, Seongwu—“

**“WHAT THE HELL?!** ” the couple hears a shout form the living room couch. A half sane man abruptly stands up losing his balance and fallingonce again on the floor.

“Deja vu.” Jaehwan says as he eats his toast.

“No! No! No!” Seongwu continues to shout in regret and fear.

The couple just watches him roll on the floor and kicking the air.

“You know, hyung, if I didn’t know he was crazy I would’ve totally fallen in love with him.”

“As if. You hate his guts.”

“Yeah but I love his stupidity. He kinda makes me look like a genius.”

“True. I mean Seongwu’s great. He’s just stupid. And his stupidity went full display last night.”

They both giggle as they continued having their breakfast and enjoyed Seongwu’s early morning curses and death claims.

They hear a knock on the door and shouted “Open”.

Minki comes in smiling like he’s just hit the jackpot.

“GOOD MORNING PEOPLE OF SOUTH KOREA! GOOD MORNING PERSON ON THE FLOOR!” He greets them lively.

“Hmmmmm what is that smell! It’s wonderful!”

“Oh I brewed some fresh coffee. Come have some.” Minhyun invites him.

“Oh no, Min. That’s not what I’m smelling right now. I’m smelling..” he dramatically looks at the man suffering on the floor. “Regret. A lot of it.” And then laughs hysterically.

Seongwu’s ears perks up.

**“You knew?!”**

“You wanna hear what you said?” Minki takes out his phone and plays his voice message that was sent to Daniel.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. I’m so stupid!” He chants.

“Wow it feels like I’m watching a morning drama on tv.” Jaehwan says while still having his coffee. “You know what would make this better, hyung? If Daniel suddenly arrives and..”

As if on cue, Daniel opens the door and storms into their apartment.

“More coffee?” Minhyun asks Jaehwan.

“Yes, please.” Clearly, they’re enjoying this.

Minki joins the couple in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Now the three of them are watching a live action drama in the living room.

“Ohhh waking up early today was so worth it.” Minki exclaims.

Daniel stands in front of Seongwu who have yet to discover that the person who left him hundreds of messages on his phone asking him what he meant by getting over him is now in front of him.

Seongwu has curled up him on the floor still telling himself that he was stupid.

“Good morning, Daniel.” Minhyun greets him. “Nice of you storm in unannounced.”

“Good morning, hyung. Good morning, guys. I’m sorry, I’m just...” he stops talking and looks at Seongwu once again. The man was now looking at him. He looked embarrassed and he looked like he was about to sob all day.

“You’re _over_ me?” He asked seeking for answers in Seongwu’s eyes. “What? How? When?”

Seongwu shakes his head. He gets up. His balance still hasn’t fully recovered and so fazes a bit.

“Look, Daniel. That was a mistake. I should’ve never sent you that.”

“A mistake? How can you send a full angry message to me and say it was a mistake?”

“Doesn’t matter. It was a drunken mistake.”

“Hyung! Since— since when were you even into me?”

Instead of looking at Seongwu he looks at the three men having a breakfast date in the kitchen island.

“Help me out here!” He’s mad. He’s confused. He’s incredibly happy that in the midst of his angry plea his face breaks out a smile.

“Minki hyung, I think a weirder couple is about to be formed.” Jaehwan whispers.

“They’ve gone bonkers so it seems.”

“Hyung! Look at me!” Daniel hurriedly walks behind Seongwu who was busy picking up his stuff and shoving everything inside his bag. “Hyung please let’s— let’s talk about this. I’m going crazy over here!” He yanks Seongwu arm. Making the older one face him.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Seongwu says while trying his hardest not to look into the younger man’s eyes. “It was a mistake Daniel.” He pulls out his arm and continued rummaging around.

He stops his tracks in the middle of his ‘embarrassment’ tantrum. “You know what, Niel.” He takes a deep breath. “We do need to talk.” He faces Daniel once again with a serious face.

“I don’t know why you are so caught up on my ‘drunken mistake’ when you have an Aussie accent speaking blonde girlfriend! Who by the way is annoying as hell! Like c’mon Rosie we’re in fucking Korea and you’re fucking Korean speak fucking Korean!”

“Well if you’re so ‘worried’ about my Aussie girlfriend then why did you send me that message saying that you’re over me!” Daniel yells back furiously. “I was completely fine with my life and my girlfriend! Now you say you’re over me? Do you even like me? Why— How did you even come to the realization that you liked me!”

“Because you said you liked me first!” Seongwu shouts from the top of his lungs. His face beet red. He’s had enough with his chasing Daniel thing. “Because you liked me first. If there’s one person who ruined the other person’s life it’s you who ruined mine, Niel.” Seongwu looked at Daniel like he was about to set the man on fire.

“I was completely fine not knowing you liked me. I was completely fine living my own naive life without having to think about other people. And then— and then you came along. With your stupid smile that could rival the fucking sun. With your innocent charms and hot body. With you telling everyone except your fucking own fucking best friend that you’re in love with him, been in love with him for years. And now I— I had to know about it from other people.” He eyes Jaehwan.   
  


“Thanks for ruining my life by the way.” He tells Jaehwan.  
  


“And now— everything’s ruined. I have feelings now. And they’re all— they’re all for you. And I don’t know what to do about that.”

Seongwu sighs and tries to calm down. He covers his face with both of his hands and rubbed it in annoyance. “Look Daniel we’re done here. I’m going home.”

“So you really like me?” Daniel says while standing still like a statue. He’s trying to take everything in. “Are you saying that you’re in love with me too?”

“Wow after everything I said. Which sentence of that paragraph was your first clue?”

“I’m serious, hyung. Do you like me or no?”

“I do.” He breathes in. “But I can’t.”

“Oh okay.” He takes a deep breath and thought for a while. “Stay here.” Daniel commands and heads out.

Seongwu stays in his place completely clueless about what just happened. Did he just get rejected? Is Daniel coming back? What is he supposed to do? He’s not used to things like this.

“Oh it’s a commercial break. Min, do you have pancake mix? Let’s make some. I’m hungry.” Minki interrupts the awkward situation.

“Uhhhh yeah I do. I’m gonna go make some. Seongwu, want some?” Minhyun tries to include their dumbfounded friend who is still frozen.

“Y—yeah. Sure. Blueberry pancakes please.”

Jaehwan took pity on the frozen man and approached him. He took Seongwu by the shoulders and had him sit down on the couch. “Are you alright?” He asks.

“No. I mean— I don’t know.”

An hour passed and Seongwu is still dazed. He’s now sitting in the kitchen eating his soggy pancakes slowly.

“Alright. I think I’m gonna head out.” Minki announces. “Seongwu dear, please rest first.”

Minki opens the front door and was startled by Daniel who was standing in front of the door for God knows how long.

“Fuck! Niel— you— piece of shit. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Daniel looks inside the apartment. Eyes automatically goes to Seongwu.

Seongwu looks at Daniel back. For 15 years he’s known the man, he was able to know and understand what every look meant.

Despite being absolutely silent, his eyes didn’t say he was sad. Instead it looked it like he was— happy.

“I have broken up with her.” Daniel announced to the group. “I’m no longer in a relationship with her.” He says again while directly looking at Seongwu’s eyes.

“So?” Seongwu replied while trying his hardest not to sound too glad. But his lips betrayed him. “Why are you so happy?”

Daniel smiles and he knows that today his long time dream is about come true. “Because Rosé was right all along.”

“What do—“ Jaehwan gets hushed by Seongwu.

“What do you mean?” Seongwu continues.

“A week ago. We had this huge fight. About me— not being able to seem to give all of my attention to her. About how— she felt like she was always second best next to you. And that I— we— seemed to have already found our happily ever after and just didn’t seem to see each other eye to eye. And that words needed to be said.”Daniel explains with a huge smile on his face.

Seongwu raises his eyebrow in confusion. “What? I didn’t get all that nonsense.”

“She knew all along, hyung. That you were in love with me and I with you.” He says with a huge grin. “That’s why we broke up two weeks ago. But back thendidn’t know that it was a one sided love anymore.”

“But I just saw her a couple of nights ago looking all mad in your apartment?” Minki interrupts.

“She was just getting all her stuff. She was mad about a business deal not at me.”

“Then why did you have to leave earlier?” Seongwu questions the man.

“Because.. I needed to get this.” Daniel pulled out a paper plane from his pocket.

“A paper plane?”

“Yes. A paper plane. I wanted to confess in the right way.” Daniel replied. He throws out the paper plane to Seongwu direction. Praying to the gods that it really lands on his hands. They didn’t need a second messed up confession today.

Seongwu reached out and grabbed the paper plane himself.

Daniel smiles. “Open it.”

He did.

Seongwu couldn’t contain his feelings when he read the letter and he starts to tear up. This is why he preferred not having too much feelings. All these cheesiness is annoying and addicting at the same time.

“You told me a long time that the best way to confess one’s feelings is through a paper plane. And I already did it once..” He points at the paper plane necklace that Seongwu was wearing. “But that didn’t work. So I thought maybe if I use a real paper that had the letter that I have intended to give you years ago, maybe this time it’ll work.”

The room was quiet and no one talked. All they can hear is Seongwu’s sniffles.

“So, hyung. Seongwu hyung— did it work this time?”

“You’re fucking damn right it did.” He replied all while sobbing.

“I can’t believe I got legit front row seat to witness this soppy love story.” Minki said while still holding the door with Daniel in front of him.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what’s inside the paper plane

Dear Seongwu,

I was 17 when I first saw you dancing your heart out on that stage at our high school. And I thought, my God you are the most beautiful being I have laid my eyes on. I fell for you then and there. Fast forward 15 years and I see in you in front of me, puffy faced, unkept hair, and yet you’re still as beautiful ever. 

What I’m trying to say is.. Ong Seongwu, I have been in love with you for 15 years and I don’t think that will ever change. So please accept my heart that’s been longing for only you.

Love, Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it til’ the end. Thank you for reading!


End file.
